Never Say Together
by mrnutella
Summary: Kokusai conoce al Chiga que nunca esperó conocer, un Chiga frío, seco, y sobre todo con falta de amor.


"- Juntos para siempre."

Ese fue el último susurro que oí venir de los labios de Chiga-kun.

Todo iba bien, ¿qué pasó? Se habrá hartado de mí, ¿no?

El último día que lo vi pasaron cosas que nunca imaginaba, ni en mí, ni en él.

Él llego a mi casa un 24 de Mayo, yo estaba en mi sala recostado viendo la televisión, recuerdo el programa que se emitía en ese momento, era un noticiero poco conocido de Japón. Oí que tocaron el timbre de la puerta, se me hizo algo extraño que alguien tocara a la puerta a esa hora, eran más de las 11 de la noche. Al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que era Chiga-kun quien estaba en la puerta, lo note distinto, algo seco y frío; eso no me importó, lo abracé de tal manera que el frío que tenía de Mayo se me quitó.

Lo que más me extrañó y me disgusto fue que él se separó de mi de una manera agresiva.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté, pues me extrañó su brusquedad– ¿Por qué negaste mi abrazo? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No. –me dijo de una manera con pocas ganas de mover los labios y una pereza muy grande–.

- Sé que algo te pasa Chiga, ¿no confías en mí? –le dije, pues ya me estaba preocupando–.

Él se quedó callado por un largo rato, tomo asiento en el sofá, él de un extremo, y yo, del otro. Pasaron así 5 minutos, largos y secos, hasta que me volteo a ver y me dijo muy despacio:

- Te extrañaré.

En ese momento me quedé sin palabras, pues no estaba seguro si decía la verdad o no, si sería de verdad la última vez que estaría a su lado.

Casi entre lágrimas de admiración le pregunté:

-¿Qué? -–casi tartamudeando–

- Sí, tú y yo no podemos seguir más –me dijo de una manera muy sutil y calmada–

- Pe... Pero, Chiga... –me calló–

- Yo te deje de amar hace mucho tiempo Kokusai.

Sabía que algo estaba mal, pues cada vez el me llamaba así sabía que algo malo sucedía.

- Pero... –dijo interrumpiendo mi pensamiento– no puedo irme sin antes sentir tus labios sobre los míos por última vez.

- ¿Quién te entiende? Primero me cortas así como sí nada, y ¿ahora me vienes a decir que quieres besarme? ¿Qué clase de persona eres que juega con los sentimientos de los demás?

Se lo dije de una manera grosera, lo sé, pero no podía dejar que jugara conmigo, mientras decía cada palabra una lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

- No llores por mí –me dijo– no vale la pena que llores por "personas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás".

Sé qué lo dijo sarcásticamente, por mí, sin lugar a dudas.

No sabía que responder, pues se portó muy duro conmigo.

- Chiga, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? –le respondí calmado–

- Te amo, pero tú y yo no podemos seguir más.

- ¿Por qué? –le pregunte dejando recorrer mis lágrimas por mis mejillas, de nuevo–

- Porque nunca fuimos ni seremos nada.

En ese momento pude sentir al Chiga que nunca supe de su existencia. Él que siempre me abrazaba, me besaba, me daba amor, he incluso me tocaba, había desaparecido, ahora conocí a uno que no le importó, soy como basura para él.

- Chiga... Yo... –ni siquiera pude terminar la oración y empecé a llorar– yo no se qué decir...

- No tienes nada que decir, –me dijo de una manera muy grosera–

En ese momento la ira y la rabia me gano, y de una forma grosera le dije:

– ¡LARGATE, NO TE QUIERO VER MÁS, NO ME BUSQUES, OLVÍDATE DE MI!

- Está bien –me dijo de una manera muy calmada–

Me sorprendió que él no se opuso, ni siquiera se quejó o disgustó en que lo hice. En ese momento me di cuenta, que Chiga se olvidó de los últimos 3 meses que había pasado con el, y no le importaba nada, como a mi me dejo de importar desde el momento que le dije que se fuera.

- Bueno, pues me voy –lo note muy satisfecho de irse– cuídate y espero que encuentres algo mejor que yo.

Lo acompañe a la puerta para que no piense que soy descortés. En ese momento, no se, algo me impidió dejar que se fuera, entonces le dije:

- Chiga no te vayas... –le dije sosteniendo su brazo– no me puedes dejar.

- Si puedo, ¿recuerdas el "Juntos para siempre"?

- Sí

Si lo recuerdo, el día en el que él y yo salimos como pareja la primera vez, prometimos nunca dejarnos el uno para el otro. Por eso la promesa de "Juntos Para Siempre". Se me hizo demasiado extraño que me lo dijese, pues creo que no era el momento perfecto para hablar de un "nosotros hasta el fin".

- Pues olvídate de el, solo te mortificas. Nunca hubieses confiado en mi para ser algo

En ese momento me di cuenta que el haberme arrepentido de sacarlo de la casa no valió la pena para nada. Por lo cual lo dejé ir un 24 de Mayo al "amor de mi vida".

Con el paso del tiempo lo fui olvidando, no del todo, por que el más mínimo indicio de un recuerdo suyo me hacia recordar a aquella persona que le di mi amor, mi cariño, mi todo... Pero, lo mando todo a la basura. Como dirían por haya, mi amor, nunca fue un amor correspondido.

Mauricio Pavía.


End file.
